


Stop for a Minute

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: While approaching the Omega-4 relay for the final showdown with the Collectors, Shepard places one final call.





	

The Normandy echoes.  Or, she usually does.  

Usually, she’s filled with the noises of people getting ready.  People getting ready for their shifts, people getting ready to go through the Omega-4 relay.  It bounced against the metal walls and ceiling, making the ship feel so full and alive.

Somehow, Shepard hadn’t noticed the echo, not until it was too late.  Now, the only thing echoing is her boots against metal.  

The Collectors took her crew, so her ship is empty.  She talks with her entire squad, making sure that they’re all ready to go- not they have a choice.  As she works her way up the decks, she’s haunted by the absence of all the noises that she hadn’t noticed before.  

Finally, the only part of the ship she hasn’t visited is her own quarters.  She has one last person to talk to.  

“EDI, please don’t let anyone disturb me unless it’s mission critical,” Shepard says as the doors close behind her.  

“Of course, Commander,” EDI replies. 

Shepard sits at her desk, holding her head in her hands.  She had Tali use all her technical expertise to get rid of the Illusive Man’s monitoring in her personal quarters.  So, she has a secure and private line.  Now, she just has to figure out what to say.  

She doesn’t have much time to think, so she punches in Liara, still uncertain about what to say.  

“Shepard.  There is a hidden tracker which will send any transmission you make to Cerberus archives.  It is a redundancy of a redundancy four times over, which is why Tali missed it,” EDI interrupts.  “Given who you are contacting, I thought you would like to know.”

Shepard looks up.  “Can you disable it?”

There’s a pause.  

“Before Jeff removed the blocks in my programming, I was prevented from even mentioning that it existed.  Now, I can disable it,” EDI says.

“Will you?  Please?” Shepard asks.  

“Of course, Shepard.  Done.  I will give you privacy now,” EDI says.  

“Thank you, EDI,” Shepard says.  

She steels herself again as she waits for the line to connect.  While she does get top priority because of her Spectre status, it still takes a minute to get through.  

When Liara’s face appears, Shepard’s lips twitch upwards despite her rocky mood.  Ever since they met on Therum, Shepard has been smitten with Liara.  Even though her feelings have matured over time, Liara still makes her stomach flutter pleasantly.

“Hello?  Shepard, is everything alright?” Liara asks blearily.  

She looks sleepy, as if Shepard woke her up.  When Shepard checks the widget she keeps set to Shadow Broker Lair Time, she realizes that it’s late into the night on Liara’s ship.  

“Sorry I woke you up,” Shepard says, smile fading.  

“Are you coming for another visit?” Liara asks hopefully.  

Shepard had promised her: at least one more visit before the trip through the Omega-4 relay.  One chance to say goodbye.  Last time, she had left Liara without any sort of closure, and while Shepard isn’t planning on dying, she knows to be prepared.  

Part of her wants to dodge the question.  Keep the beautiful promise of reunion alive for a little longer.  But she knows that she can’t.

“Change of plans,” Shepard says, trying to sound upbeat.  “We’re heading for the Omega-4 relay right now.”

Liara frowns and then swallows hard.  “What happened?”  

“While we were planetside, the Collectors hit the Normandy.  They took the entire crew except Joker,” Shepard says.  “We can’t delay.”

“Of course not,” Liara says, and she hides her disappointment well.  “Is Joker okay?”

“He’s shaken, feels guilty, and broke a few bones along the way.  But we’ve patched him up and now we’re going after the crew,” Shepard says.  “He’ll be okay once we get them back.”

“And Doctor Chakwas?”

“Taken.”

“You will get them back, Shepard,” Liara says gently.  “You can do this.”

“I know.  The team is ready to go and they know what they’re doing,” Shepard says with a nod.  “We’re going right through the relay, so the Collectors might not have time to do… whatever they do.”

“What do you think you’re going to find?” Liara asks softly.

Shepard is quiet for a moment.  She has to look away from Liara, to the plain metal walls.  This would be so much easier with Liara here tonight.  It’s rare that Shepard feels truly alone, but she does right now.  

“Something terrible,” she finally says, looking back at the screen.  

“But you’re going to stop it, Shepard.  That’s the most important thing,” Liara says.

Shepard snorts.  “And I’ll be back before you even have time to miss me.”

“That’s impossible, even for you.  I miss you already,” Liara says.  

“Yeah, I miss you, too,” Shepard says.  “I was definitely looking forward to watching the storm.”

“You wanted to make out with me while watching the storm,” Liara corrects.

Shepard laughs, blushing and nodding.  “It’d be pretty cool!”

“Come back in one piece, Shepard, and I’ll give you the best welcome home that you’ve ever had,” Liara promises.

“It’s a deal,” Shepard says.  

“How long until you reach the relay?” Liara asks.

“About three hours,” Shepard says.  

“Do you have a lot left to do?” Liara says.  

“Nothing I can actually do.  All I can do is wait,”  Shepard says.  “You must be busy, with your Shadow Broker-ing.”

“The VI is sifting through some incoming information since it's night here.  If anything requires my attention, it’ll tell me,” Liara says.  

“Good,” Shepard says.  

Shepard rests her arms on the desk and then rests her chin on her stacked arms.  She smiles at the image of Liara.  From here, she can hear the soft sounds of Liara’s breathing and she remembers curling up with Liara as they headed for Illos.  

They’re silent for a while, and even though they’re so far apart, Shepard enjoys her company.  She can imagine Liara’s fingers carding through her hair, and just for a little bit, she’s not thinking about the crew she lost or what they’re going to face when they reach the other side of the relay.  For once, she’s just… here.

It’s a good way to spend what could be her last few peaceful hours alive.  Even if Liara can’t be with her physically, it’s nice to be close to her in some way.  Every once in awhile, her drone interrupts her with one matter or another, and Shepard gets to listen to the sound of her voice.  

Something in Liara’s voice always sounds so musical, but Shepard also notes the confidence in her voice.  Such a far cry from her fumbling first attempts at talking to Shepard about their shared interest in the Protheans.  It’s a good change.

The time passes far too quickly, and soon there’s only half an hour left.  She pulls herself upright, feeling her spine crack.  She’s ready for this.  The team is ready for this.

“I have to go,” Shepard finally says.  “Put my armor on, double check my equipment.  You know, the usual.”

Liara smiles, but it’s tight, strained.  “I’ll be thinking of you, Shepard.  Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” Shepard says with a cheeky grin.

That makes Liara snort and her smile turns genuine, just for a minute.  “That’s not comforting.”

“Sorry,” Shepard says.

“No, you’re not,” Liara says.

Shepard laughs.  “True, you got me there.”

“I’ll see you soon, Shepard,” Liara says.

“Yes, you will, Liara,” Shepard agrees.

Shepard gives her one last look before turning off the line.  It’s time to stop the Collectors once and for all.


End file.
